to owe your life
by fofafie
Summary: kagome finds out she has a fiance and now has to juggle her duty as the protecter of the jewel her duty as a fiance keeping him safe from a certain hanyou and tring to keep her self safe from other fiances ran/aka R&R no real kagome pairing
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ranma ½ or Inuyasha!**

**Female voice: "JUST YOU WAIT RANMA!"**

**Ranma: (runs into the scene) "whoa calm down, Akane!" **

**Akane: (chases Ranma) (accidentally hits Inuyasha) "oops sorry…cat…guy."**

**Inuyasha: "who're you calling a cat!"**

**Akane: "you. You have cat ears, right?"**

**Inuyasha: "THEY,RE DOG EARS!"**

**Akane: "oh." (whispers) "can you pretend to be a cat please?"**

**Inuyasha: "why?"**

**Akane: "please just do it"**

**Inuyasha: "okay… meow?"**

**Ranma: (slowly turns head towards Inuyasha and notices his ears) C-C-C-C-C-CAT! (runs away from Inuyasha with Akane on his heels. Sees Kirara turns around sees Inuyasha keeps turning back and forth screaming) "CCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!"**

**Everyone except (me) fofafie:"…"**

**(Me) fofafie: (rolling on the floor laughing my head off)(calms down ) now while I get things sorted out here enjoy the fiction... Or else…"(JK)**

I'll be putting in little quotes that I like to separate the scenes as seen below

NOMATTERWHEREYOUGOTHEREYOUARE

"SIT BOY!"

CRASH

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SSSIIIITTT!"

You could hear sighs a few whispers and a mumbled "idiot" coming from the rest of the group who had been watching the pair, one of their friends getting cratered deep enough for his grave but they knew it would take a lot more than that to get him to be pushing up daisy's but they knew it must have hurt

They decided to stay a safe distance away from the young miko, and half demon who was now in a 15 foot deep crater by now.

"Hmph, I'm going home!"The young, raven haired, miko said

"Sango I need to barrow Kirara." She said

"I figured as much." Said the exterminator as said fire cat demon trotted over to the young miko and transformed for her to climb on to her back

"I may be gone a little while longer this time I was originally planning on leaving in three days how much of a difference will two days make."

"bye guys, see you later."

Kagome got home and was eager to bathe in a modern day bathtub.

She began running to the house oblivious to the large man (he wasn't necessarily fat just… big) coming up the shrine steps until he called out to her.

"Excuse me, young lady?"

Kagome turned to see a large man wearing what looked like a martial artists outfit, glasses no shoes a light sky blue bandana covering up his bald head. For some reason he looked vaguely familiar from somewhere.

"Yes? can I help you?"

"I hope you can, this is a shrine, I'm hoping to cleanse myself of evil and hopefully keep evil away"

Kagome thought to herself '_maybe _**I**_ should be the one to help him grandpa doesn't have a drop of spiritual power in him.'_ "okay, could I ask your name?"

He answered "my name is Genma Satome"

Kagome smiled "sounds familiar from somewhere, have you been here before?"

"I'm not sure this place looks familiar but maybe it's because a friend of mine lived in the area"

"I see well you wait right here while I go talk to my grandfather." She said as she went inside

Genma stood outside waiting _'this place does seem familiar VERY familiar'_

Then an elderly man appeared in the doorway "hello my granddaughter will be the one treating you today so wait for just a moment as she is taking a quick shower."(A/N: she's showering because it's quicker) The old man said as he led him inside

Kagomes mom smiled not bothering to look and asked "is it one of Kagome's friends here to visit?"

"Kagome!" Now he knew where he heard that name and Kagome isn't the most popular name, he started to get nervous, he realized why the place seemed familiar _'this is where Kei lived…and with Kagome being here… and the promise … not good.'_

"Yes my…daughter…" she trailed off as she stared at and then in a voice barely above a whisper she asked "Genma?"

"Kajika, it's been awhile…" he answered

Then grandpa asked "do you know him?"

"Yes, he was a friend of my husband the one with the son who Kagome is engaged to." (A/N: look another fiancé)

"_Was_? Aren't we still friends?"

"I'm sure he would say that, if he were still alive"

"Oh, I…see" he said his head hanging in sadness

Kajika led him to the couch so he could sit down

"So what happened?"

"Drunk driver"

"Oh…" he said tears streaming down his face

"but I'm assuming you're here to take my daughter?"

Kagome was coming down the stairs with a book on exorcism

"Hey are you ready to start the exorcism?"

"yes, I'm assuming you're Kagome?"

She gave him one of those eye closing smiles "yes, I am."

"So what is it you need exorcized?" Kagome asked as her grandfather left the room and her mother approached her.

"Kagome dear I would like to tell you something."

"Yes? What is it mom?" she said looking up from her spot on the floor

Ms. Higurashi's voice became a bit saddened as she said "Kagome, Genma is supposed to be your future father-in-law"

"What? Are you saying I'm engaged?"She asked calmly but with a cold tone even she was surprised at how calm she was.

"Yes he was a friend of your fathers. you remember and his son Ranma right?" Her mother replied softly

Her mother spoke again "Kagome I won't force anything I just need you to go meet the boy, maybe stay over there for a week and see if you two are compatible, you two were great friends as kids and got along very well,… even if your friendship was… odd"

"of course I remember Ranma and , I just didn't recognize him immediately because I had a lot on my mind and its been so long since I've seen either of them speaking of which… be prepared I have a lot to say to you and your son for worrying me sick. Okay, well than I'll go pack and I'm pretty sure that we can do the exorcism at your house ."

Mr. Satome just stared as she went up the stairs astonished at how calm she was

And Kagome thought to herself _'I guess I'll let what happens happen if we fall in love can't help that. And maybe I can get over Inuyasha. Its been quite awhile since I've seen ranma I wonder how much he changed over the years if at all.' _

**There you go the first chapter hope you enjoyed**


	2. Meet Kagome

Mr. Satome just stared as she went up the stairs astonished at how calm she was

And Kagome thought to herself _'I guess I'll let what happens happen if we fall in love can't help that. And maybe I can get over Inuyasha. Its been quite awhile since I've seen ranma I wonder how much he changed over the years if at all.' _

So they were walking back to the dojo Mr. Satome carrying her backpack (since he insisted) and they talked the whole way to the dojo, in which Mr. Satome lived with the Tendo's.

Mr. Satome found that he liked Kagome, cheerful, gentle, kind, caring, considerate, strong willed, compassionate, selfless, understanding, Just a roundabout good person.

He found out she has fast reflexes (he doesn't know why [its because she needs them XD]) and had perfect marksman ship when it came to a bow.

he saw she was wearing a gold ring on her ring finger and wondered why it was there.

They made it to the dojo.

"I'm home" Mr. Satome called out

And the one there to greet them was Hopposi "Genma I…" he forgot what he was going to say when he saw Kagome and he immediately launched himself at her chest she was able to dodge that one easily since that's where things are usually aimed but they're usually aimed there for different reasons than Hopposi's. (Have to have good reflexes in life or death situations [and when she and Ranma were little and friends she practiced with him and being around made her fall back in to routine slightly])

Hopposi flew past her and she zapped him (unintentionally) on his way straight into a wall. "ugh…"

Mr. S just stared at Kagome dumb struck _'I did bring her here to exorcise the master but I never thought it would actually work' _

And Kagome just mumbled something to herself that sounded an awful like 'isn't he human?'

'_must be due to the masters extreme evil' _Mr. S thought to himself.

"Ah, master, where's the boy" Mr. S asked

"He left to the store why'd you ask?"

"Oh that reminds me I've got to get a few things for my stay here."Kagome announced snapped out of her somewhat surprised trance.

"Maybe I'll be able to meet him on the way. This gives me a good chance to jog." She decided she was still pissed at Inuyasha for what he said and it doesn't help that now of all times out of the blue she has a fiancé She dropped her big yellow bag on the floor and turned around heading out the door and called "see you soon."

Kagome jogged trying to get rid of her anger but no matter how calm she acted about the whole fiancé thing it didn't mean she wasn't upset and then there was what Inuyasha had said before she sat him into the bedrock.

She was glaring at the ground so hard and at this point jogging so fast that it was too late when she noticed a boy with his hair in a black pig tail, wearing a red Chinese shirt and a girl in a light blue school uniform with short hair they were only a few feet ahead of her and when she tried to slow down it only made the inevitable all the more awkward as she knocked the boy down with her weight and momentum she landed sideways with her back to his making somewhat of an X looking shape.

"Ow…" she looked over at the boy she accidentally tackled and began apologizing." I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sooooo sorry are you alright? I wasn't paying attention to where I was going "

"Hey you new around here? You don't look familiar" Akane inquired

Neither Ranma nor Kagome decided to say that the other looked familiar

"Yeah I just came here out of town to perform an exorcism. "

Both Ranma and Akane's eyes widened "so should I assume you're one of the clergy?" Ranma asked not quite sure how to react to this.

"Yep I'm from Higurashi shrine, I'm a priestess." An Idea popped into Ranma's head _"maybe she can lift my curse" _he thought as he ignored how familiar the name sounded.

Considering she was new Ranma asked "where're you headed? We ought to help you find your way around here and make sure you're safe, being new to the area and all." Kagome was grateful for their offer.

Akane than said "yeah it's not very safe around here we're surrounded by weirdo's ." she motioned towards Ranma

"Yeah well… at least I'm not some uncute tomboy."

"Oh… beautiful ebony haired maiden…"

Ranma and Akane turned to see none other than Kuno in front of Kagome with her holding roses and he was reciting random poetry and Shakespeare quotes. "speak of the devil…"ranma said noticing a rather dense member of the Kendo club.

"Um sorry to burst your very weird bubble but I'm not this 'ebony haired maiden' and my name isn't Juliet, and I'm sorry I'm already betrothed see." She switched the roses to her right arm and showed him the ring on her left ring finger and he stared at the ring, astonished and angry

he looked over at Akane,( just noticing her) she slightly flinched but he made no move towards her he looked to her left ring finger and saw no ring, and Kuno thought _'come to think of it I've never seen any of Ranma's fiancés with rings, no way she's betrothed to that idiot. But who then.' _

He turned away "I will be back for you my love and I will save you from the cretin who has forced your hand so fear not I Tatawaki Kuno also known as 'the blue thunder of furinkan' high will free and protect you my 'onyx haired goddess'"

Kagome just stood there frozen as he walked away "who was that creep?"

"I told you we're surrounded by weirdoes. That was Kuno and including you he's in love with three girls now."

"Wow talk about a cheater… and a freak. So just 'poof' and he's in love with me?"

"Yep... That's about all it takes…"Akane said dully

"That sounds familiar from somewhere" she mused under her and one word popped into her head _"Miroku" _ (A/N: well that's not exactly love)

"Well maybe it won't last long the other two girls he's in love with just beat him up." Ranma said with a bit of amusement in his voice

Akane suddenly asked happily "so you're engaged too?" She said with a huge grin

"Too? What do you mean 'too'?"

"She's just engaged that's nothing new" Ranma said confused and somewhat amused

"Well if she has a ring than he must have proposed to her…"Akane informed "so…?" she asked Kagome

"Well, there was no real proposal"

"It's not an engagement ring? "

She had somewhat of a wry smile on her face "no it's not a real engagement ring, . You know what's funny about this? I only figured out today that I-" Kagome was cut off by a young man who seemed to pop up out of nowhere, with really long black hair, wearing his glasses on top of his head, and he grabbed her around the waist yelling "shampoo!" "huh?" she said surprised

"Umm I'm not shampoo, do I look like a hair care product to you !" Mousse then put his glasses on then said "you're not Shampoo." He said annoyed with her. Now that made Kagome mad. Wasn't he the one who grabbed onto her? "OH, WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CLUE? THE FACT THAT I'M NOT USED TO WASH YOU'RE HAIR, THE FACT THAT I DON'T HAVE A BRAND NAME ON MY FACE OR THE FACT THAT I SAID_ "I'M NOT SHAMPOO"_! You're the one who grabbed me I should be the one upset! Jerk."

Mousse just stood there shocked and a bit intimidated by her glare and even Akane and Ranma he saw that there was death in her eyes and he could have sworn that he was going to need a jacket because her glare was just that cold he decided to take his leave now rather than stay there and tempt fate. So he turned around and ran off yelling "Shampoo!"

"What a freak." Kagome said frankly

"That's not it he's just as blind as they get without his glasses" Ranma corrected

"Geese I've been called at least 4 different names in less than 5 minutes. Hey, I've got a crazy Idea why not call me by my real name, instead of 'onyx haired goddess'" she ranted as she stared at the roses in her hand. "Why not try, Kagome, Kagome Higurashi? " she said in full blast sarcasm.

Ranma lost his balance and nearly fell off the chain link fence _"now I remember"_


	3. Kagomes Fiancé

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Ryoga: I-I made it (is tired)**

**Fofafie: good you made it early even. although I didn't give you any specific time congratulations(from another disclaimer "Endangered Species") for a while there I was beginning to think you fell into some hole in cyber space (giggle)**

**Hopposi: (jumps towards me) Jenny!**

**Fofafie: (grabs a giant mallet from nowhere and flattens him) well he just gave everyone my name **

**Fofafie: I will be Jenny from now on. Oh yeah I own NOTHING.**

****

"Geese I've been called at least 4 different names in less than 5 minutes. Hey, I've got a crazy Idea why not call me by my real name, instead of 'onyx haired goddess'" she ranted as she stared at the roses in her hand. "Why not try, Kagome, Kagome Higurashi? " she said in full blast sarcasm.

Ranma lost his balance and nearly fell off the chain link fence _"now I remember"_

They were really good friends when they were little than Ranma had to leave with his father on a training mission.

"Dude, you okay?" Kagome asked with a bit of concern.

"Oh yeah, Hey before mousse came you were telling us something about that ring, do you hate guys or something?"

"Not necessarily" she got a blush as she continued "…another reason why I'm here is to see my fiancé, and recently I've been attracting those of the male population, so I want to stay out of trouble." Koga, Miroku, Hojo, Aki-Toki Hojo, Muso, Mukotsu, Chokukai, a few other boys in school seemed to begin to take notice of her as well and Inuyasha… well partially he wasn't really… he's in love with Kikyo not her but he gets jealous over her anyway but she's just Kikyos reincarnation, the shikon Miko and a good friend.

Ranma nearly fell again now his old Best friend since childhood is here telling him she was engaged to some other guy? When did that happen?

Ranma pushing aside his surprise asked "so what's he like?" well as an old friend he had to at least make sure this guy was good enough for her and wouldn't hurt her.

"I don't really know…" Ranma almost balance again (that's been happening a lot lately) when he heard what Kagome revealed "…I know we were good friends when we were little then he had to leave but I haven't seen him for a long time so I don't quite know"

"Wait you don't know what he's like but you're still going through with this?" he was surprised and a bit angry

"My mom told me to come to see if we were compatible. If we end up hating each other's guts there's nothing I can do about that. If we fall head over heels in love there's nothing I can do about that either, so I'm just going to check it out and hope for the best, but of course my mom isn't going to force me into anything." She gave him a warm smile.

'_Well she doesn't know what he's like I should meet this guy' _ "hey can I come with you?"

"Ummm… sure"

"Why are you so curious?" Akane asked wondering about his motive.

"Hey, what if the guys a freak! Besides I could use a good fight." This was true he knew he shouldn't be angry with whoever he is, but he didn't really care either. _"maybe this was the way the father feels about the daughter's boyfriend in the classical hate-the-fiancé situation" _he wonder absently

Both girls felt the anger rising off of him in waves and whirls.

"Ummm… you okay?" he looked over at Kagome who had concern on her face, he instantly calmed down how could he stay angry with her looking like that

"y-yeah I'm fine."

"Really? You seem a bit mad to me." Kagome said with a sarcastic 'yeah- right' look.

"Oh, I can just sympathize" yeah he can sympathize with it but that's not the reason he's in a bad mood he doesn't like the idea of his best friend from childhood getting engaged to some creep without even knowing if he's a creep now or not either. "You see, my fiancé here" he pointed to Akane with his thumb "can't do anything a bride should be able to do. And she's so uncute"

"You must have fake eyes or maybe you're blind I think she's really cute" Kagome smiled at Akane who smiled back.

"Hah! That's very contrary to the facts, it seems as though you're the one whose blind not me and it also a bad judge of character because she's stubborn as a mule twice as ugly just as strong and lets not forget she's just as fat." Both girls turned to glare at him

They said in unison "I/she am/is not!"

They turned and smiled at each other

****

They arrived at the store within a few minutes

They entered the store and both Akane and Kagome started going in opposite directions.

They turned to look at each other "Ummm…" Kagome didn't know what to do. what if one of those freaks showed up.

Akane could see the fear in Kagomes posture and face.

"Hey Kagome, how would you like it if he went with you?" Akane pushed Ranma towards Kagome

"well… okay…"

"I would go with you myself but I've got to pick up some stuff for Kasumi and I doubt you cherish the idea of getting hurt in any way shape or form."

"are people here really that crazy?"

"yeah…" both Ranma and Akane said in unison and nodding.

**SPOILERS FOR ANY ONE WHO GUESSES WHAT THE SEPRATER QUOTES ARE THANK YOU FOR READING REVIEW PLEASE.**


	4. A Challenge

Disclaimer: don't own

Ranma and Kagome reached the produce section

"Sooo… why are we hear? Why would you need fruits vegetables and such?" Ranma asked not happy with the idea of one of his fiancé's seeing him with Kagome, making them get the wrong idea (bunch of overly jealous fiancés) and in the end having him indirectly be the cause of Kagome receiving the kiss of death from an overzealous Amazon warrior.

"well I plan to cook a little bit my mom says when she was talking with Mr. S-"

"Mr. S?" Ranma asked not knowing what she was talking about

"I forget the full last name its long like mine, but I know it starts with an S"

"hmmm…" was Ranmas reply.

And suddenly…without warning…

"My Darling!" a loving, female voice called out.

Both Ranma and Kagome turned to see where the voice came from. There was a young woman running towards them. She had black hair in a high side pony tail.

both Ranma and Kagome just stared at her, one said teenager stared at the young woman with something akin to dread and horror, while the other stared at the girl wearing the expression of someone who was somewhat surprised to see a girl wearing green leotard under a black cloak carrying an over sized mallet at the ready to swing at her new friend who stuck around with her to help her with the crazy freaks. To her relief he was able to dodge it with great ease with a little jump backwards which caused him to be only a half a foot in front of Kagome, who gasped at his unexpected close proximity and worry for her new pigtailed friend.

"Ugh…Kodachi" Ranma groaned _'why show up now of all times?' _Ranma thought to himself, what is she doing in the store any way? Doesn't there little ninja dude get every thing for them?

Kagome thought _'Kodachi isn't that supposed to be a short katana well it seems as though it fits her I mean she just swung a giant mallet at him after she called him 'darling'"_

Ranma not feeling in the mood to deal with Kodachi turned around hand behind Kagomes back guiding her away from Kodachi saying "so what do you plan on making"

"Oh… you evil vile wicked nasty girl, what have you done to my husband? I demand to know IMMEDIATELY!" screamed a fuming gymnast.

Kagome blinked twice "huh?"

Kodachi pulled out her ribbon from who knows where and attacked Kagome and it would have hit Kagome if Ranma hadn't caught it. Kagome peeked out from behind Ranmas shoulder and looked at the gymnast and the ribbon and Ranma holding the other end and realized exactly what happened "leave her alone Kodachi. She didn't do anything to me; the only thing she's guilty of is being one of the few people who haven't assaulted me, well at least not yet…" Kagome looked up at her recent protector's face and felt sorry for him _"Do people really attack him that much? he seems nice enough to me, no reason to hurt him except for when he insulted Akane, but other than that he seems like a pretty okay guy." _

Once some emotion like resignation appeared on Kodachi's face Ranma let go of the ribbon

Kodachi then said "you!" she pointed at Kagome "I challenge you one week from today to a martial arts rhythmic gymnastics tournament. I Kodachi the black rose only beaten once will prevail" Kagome was awestruck "b-b-but I don't know rhythmic gymnastics"

Kodachi then gave somewhat of an evil laugh and said "than you have one week to learn." she began to swirl the ribbon and black rose petals flew everywhere as she said "put up a good fight next Sunday, I'll be waiting."

"Oh boy… this is going to be rough, I mean I know some martial arts but I'm only beginning to remember." Kagome said in a soft worried tone "well you're going to need to practice and keep your guard Kodachi tends to try to hurt anyone she's going to fight not long before the match so she can win by default." Ranma said knowing the way Kodachi was with Akane nearly becoming one of her victims and being attacked several times by her.

"Oh… I just hope Mr. S or Ranma know something about rhythmic gymnastics." Kagome said with a sigh and somewhat of a hopeless look

"Huh? Did you say Ranma?" he inquired with eyes literally bigger than his stomach

"yeah he's my fiancé' didn't I say so? do you know him?" Kagome looked at ranma she tilted her head questioningly looking rather cute.


	5. Bipolar with Allergies

**Disclaimer: "Don't own Kagome or Ranma or Inuyasha or Akane or Sango or Miroku or Genma Satome or or Kagome's grandfather or Kirara or Shippo or Tatawaki Kuno or Kodachi Kuno or Mousse or Shampoo or-"**

**Inuyasha: "Enough already! We get the point. You don't own anything but the plot. Geese you're annoying you're giving me a headache and that's saying something."**

**Fofafie: "I figured it was about time to continue posting"**

**Mr.S: "no one has any comments or complaints?"**

**Ranma: (seething rage) "seriously another fiancé? I'm gonna kill you pop?"**

**Mr.S: "Whoa! wait it wasn't my idea Ranma."**

**Ranma: huh? Than how…?**

**Fofafie: you'll figure that out in a later chapter.**

IDONTKNOWWHATTOPUTINTHISTIME

"Huh? Did you say Ranma?" he inquired with eyes literally bigger than his stomach

"yeah he's my fiancé' didn't I say so? do you know him?" Kagome looked at ranma she tilted her head questioningly looking rather cute.

"I'm going to kill that old man of mine!" ranma said clearly peeved

"Why? Did he do something wrong?"She wondering if she would have to find a way to restrain him

"Kagome… I'm Ranma." he sighed

Kagome stared at Ranma for a while letting the news sink in than she began to cry and hugged "thank god you're alright. After you and your father stopped sending post cards and stuff I thought you could be hurt in a coma or worse because I hadn't heard from you in years."

"Don't worry I'm alright, Kagome okay? So don't cry please." he always felt bad when she cried

"Okay, but it looks like I have everything I need do you think Akane will mind if we leave without her?"She questioned as her mood swung "I want to get to training as soon as possible."

"I don't think she'll mind let's get going so I can beat my pop and get you started in your training okay?"

"Sounds good to me." She said as she headed to the checkout.

"I said NO! Do you need a dictionary for the definition?"

"No but you shouldn't have to carry that much"

"Ranma I'm carrying the same amount you are. And besides they are MY groceries you're the one who shouldn't have to carry them."

"Kags let me carry them I'm stronger than you…" he trailed of when she set down the bags and ran forward she was like a bullet out of a gun she ran _fast_ like being chased by the devil

Ranma took the chance and grabbed Kagomes bags and began to chase her. He had to admit it he was breaking a sweat.

He looked at her face and right before she turned away Ranma could have sworn he saw tears.

_"did I do something wrong did I offend her all he said was that he was stronger than her but something like that wouldn't make her cry like this."_

She continued passed the training hall. Ranma knew that if he ran any faster the grocery bags would break so he set them down right inside the wall he didn't want to lose track of her.

As for Kagome she was thinking _"… "Stronger, prettier, better than you!", you don't have to tell me… you don't have to remind me! I remember! I know! All too well…" _she kept running nonstop until she tripped _"why only now does it hurt so much? Earlier I was just fine but now…"_ she scraped herself up pretty good but didn't care she didn't want to get up she was content just to lay there and cry

Kagome hadn't noticed when Ranma knelt beside her shortly after she tripped and her heard her sob felt her pain _"even turning into a girl doesn't cause this much pain mostly just humiliation and embarrassment but not this much… _agony_"_ he patted her back as he picked her up and carried her bridal style and began to walk back to the dojo it didn't take long for her to realize what had just happened she wiggled out of Ranma's grip.

Kagome came back to the real world and realized what happened "whoa… wait what?" she said trying out her conning skills (that she began to learn from a very impure monk) hoping to trick Ranma "did I randomly cry again? Oh shoot! I thought we fixed that!" Kagome said trying to sound honestly upset.

At that Ranma was utterly confused. "Huh? Randomly cry…? What?" Ranma began to get frustrated with his confusion he doesn't usually have to deal with this.

"It's a mental problem almost like I'm bipolar. You see, the chemicals and hormones in my brain are somewhat unbalanced; due to the medication that I've been taking, it's a side effect that is alleged to be avoidable but it seems the mood stabilizers I've been taking aren't very effectual, so I'm still quite morose." She said trying to sound like she knows what she's talking about _"I've heard something like that from somewhere I hope Ranma is the same as he used to be and just ignores stuff he doesn't understand… wait what if he does understand?"_

"Uhhh… whatever!" he said his frustration increasing "let's just get going!" Kagome just had to giggle at Ranma's anger at being confused.

"Okay Ranma lets go!"Kagome said in a really happy way she doesn't want to deal with him butting into a situation that might just get him in trouble.

"So Kagome why are you taking this medication that's making you so moody? You been sick or something?" he asked almost absently but he really did want to know.

"_crap, if I tell him yes he's going to ask about it than he might call the house and grandpa might come up with some other crazy disease that Ranma absolutely won't believe. And then he'll learn about all the other alleged diseases I've had while I was actually dying of fear at sudden demon attacks rather than Giardia" _

"Recently my allergies have been getting worse… you remember right?" _" it's not exactly a lie…"_

"How could I NOT remember? you were really having trouble and you had to sleep the rest of the day . No way I'm ever forgetting that ever again! I was really worried, your face turned red and you got a fever and apparently you throat began to swell up. So it's not only certain nuts, fruits and sassafras?"

(A/N: sassafras is a tree that has edible properties root beer is made from its roots and you can also use sassafras for tea.)

"No it is but simply coming into too much contact can give me the hives and that's from just touching it. So it's becoming a problem." _"luckily none of the foods were grown in Japan 500 years ago."_ (A/N I don't really know that)

"Really? I thought with you being allergic and all you would try to steer clear of that stuff." Ranma said in a 'what-are-you- stupid' kind of tone.

"it's not as easy as it sounds."

_"I'll have to remind grandpa of that allergy so he can use it for my absences I doubt he already has. He's about as competent in making up believable excuses for school as he is with his 'spiritual powers'."_ She thought making a mental note of that.

"Is it really that hard?" Ranma asked a look that said you've-got- to-be-kidding-me.

"yes it is! Not long ago Yuka spilled her- Oh my god!" Kagome yelled running forward she stopped and knelt down by a boy who was wearing green pants a yellow shirt and a huge pack on his back.

Kagome looked rather concerned she turned the boys head so she could see his face "well what do you know, if it isn't Ryoga."

**HOLY… how does she know him?**

**Well the more reviews the sooner you find out (seriously I don't care if you say you like my socks [which you can't see] just need to know if people are reading or not.)**


	6. The forever Lost

**Disclaimer: if you think I own Inuyasha or Ranma ½ you're wrong I own neither (nor any of the characters)**

Kagome looked rather concerned she turned the boys head so she could see his face "well what do you know, if it isn't Ryoga."

"Wait you know him too?" Ranma asked a bit surprised at the strange turn of events.

"Yeah he gets lost around the shrine every once in a while."

"I see… so you two are friends?"

"Sort of…" Kagome then took the back pack off of Ryogas and hefted it over her shoulder

Ranma was surprised to see her lift such a big and heavy pack.

"Hey Ryoga wake up!" she said shaking the boys shoulder gently Ranma wanted to laugh to see his long time friend who when they were little played a game that involved insulting each other, threatening each other, chasing each other, and finally tackling each other and she was being careful with _Ryoga_ someone some people might consider Ranmas own personal, human, punching bag. _"why is she being so careful with someone with the constitution from hell."_

"Huh? Where am I?"He asked disoriented

"You're just lying on the ground like you passed out." Kagome said eyebrows furrowing in concern

"Hey man, you okay?" Ranma asked

"RANMA!" Ryoga yelled

"Ranma what did you do this time?" Kagome asked feeling like Ranmas baby sitter like way back when they were little, and she had to walk with him in fear that there would be cats in the area.(yes she know about his Eulrophobia.)

"Huh? Who are you? You look sorta familiar…" Ryoga asked Kagome

"I'm Kagome I can't say I'm too surprised you don't remember me judging by the way you always get lost I can't imagine how many people you've asked for help. You got lost around the shrine every once in a while."

"Shrine?" he asked as Kagome helped him to his feet.

Ranma was the one who answered Ryogas question "yeah Kagome lives at Higurashi shrine _she's a Miko_" Ranma emphasized the last part hoping Ryoga caught on to the same idea of possibly ditching the curse and he could immediately see the wheels turning in the boys head.

Ryoga thought about this _'Miko, Miko, Miko… wait a minute" _RyogalookedKagome straight in the eye with an expression that Kagome could only describe as super serious "Kagome can you lift curses?" Kagomes eyebrow furrowed _'why ask? Is he cursed? Maybe the bad sense of direction could be a curse…'_ she tilted her head in thought "I'm not sure but I could try…" she said, unsure of herself, as she began on her way back to the Tendo dojo, the two young men followed after her.

"Hey Kagome how are you able to carry Ryogas' pack especially with that umbrella?"Ranma asked eyebrows furrowed with confusion _'she shouldn't be this strong, has she trained while I've been away. Even Akane had trouble picking up Ryogas umbrella.'_

"Huh? Umbrella?" She looked back at the pack and sawthere was indeed an umbrella on the top of it "so? He's got a bamboo umbrella. What of it?" she asked annoyed as if some silly little umbrella would slow her down.

"Try holding it." he said with a smirk

Kagome ended up holding the umbrella with quite a bit of difficulty "What the…? Ryoga what's this thing made out of, lead?" having trouble holding it

Kagome slipped the umbrella back onto the pack again. Seeing Ryoga look away as if embarrassed Kagome decided to change the subject possibly saving Ryoga from an uncomfortable explanation "Oh yeah, Ryoga, did you end up finding Ranma in China?"She asked

Ranma had noticed the clear struggle Kagome had holding the umbrella up _'Kagome must have strong back and shoulder muscles…, wait a minute how did Kagome know Ryoga followed me to China anyways?' _Ranma thought

"Kagome? How did you know Ryoga followed me to china?"

"it was a few years after you left the area to go on your _dangerous_ training mission, that he stopped by the shrine and asked- quoting "where is Ranma Satome?" how he knew that we knew you is a mystery to me but he did so I told him what your father said in the post card when you left for china

Then he stopped at the shrine a second, third, fourth and fifth time than we got him on a boat."

"I see so that's how he got to china."Ranma said smirking at the eternally lost boy

Ranma and Kagome turned the corner at a three way intersection and Kagome noticed Ryogas sudden absence she turned around and spotted Ryoga looking back and forth between the walk way they were on and the other one Kagome stopped Ranma from moving forward by linking her left arm with his left arm causing him to walk funny… and backwards at that than Kagome linked her right arm with Ryogas right arm causing him to walk the same way Ranma was which Kagome had to laugh at the two when she looked back at them.

They made it all the way back to the dojo laughing the whole way when Kagome told a funny story or when the two boys lost their footing from the odd way they were walking (yes she kept her arms linked with theirs.) Ryoga quickly found her laughter contagious and Ranma quickly found her laughter was even _more_ contagious now than it was when they were little.

Kagome noticed the grocery bags just inside the wall surrounding the dojo. Kagome turned to Ranma and gave him a look that said 'seriously?' "Ranma you do realize that the groceries are supposed to go _inside_ the house right?"She said as she let go of Ranma and Ryoga and they both began to rub their arms where they had been linked since she had been practically dragging them.

Kagome had to fight the smirk that was trying to force itself on her face as he blushed and sputtered "h-hey if I had taken the time to… well put them inside than I would have lost track of you."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"Ryoga asked confused

Kagome casually waved off his question "nothing really"

Kagome grabbed a couple bags and began heading inside as Ryoga and Ranma did the same they entered and Ranma called out "I'm home!"

Kagome had set the bags down for a moment and began to dig through her, big, yellow, monster, back pack.

Ranma was more than shocked to see and realize that that back pack, that was currently devouring her, as she seemed to be looking for something, was hers. _"maybe that how she could carry ryogas back pack, practice from carrying that monstrosity." _He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts as Hopposi rounded the corner noticed her and jumped to grab her and suddenly she pulled a frying pan out of her bag, unconsciously channeled her spiritual powers into it and brought it behind her smacking Hopposi in the face with it.

Ranma couldn't help but think _"how appropriate. a frying pan frying the pervert." _He chuckled looking at the charred figure on the floor.

tapping the large cooking implement on her shoulder with a look of annoyance on her cute and pretty face (that is until she gets angry than she looks scarier than a Stephen King movie.)

"I don't get it I haven't done anything to him and I don't think I'm any danger to him so… why attack me?" she asked crossing her arms now while still holding the frying pan.

"Attack? Well if you mean sexually assault, well your unmistakably a girl other than some other uncute tomboy which I have the displeasure to call a fiancé.

It took Ranma a second to gauge what happened but his face was turned slightly to the left and he felt a sting in his right cheek for a second he thought Akane was home an had heard him but quickly realized it was Kagome who had smacked him. _"did I do something wrong?"_

"I don't like being compared to others because the facts clearly state I'm Kagome KA-GO-ME, AND NO ONE ELSE!" _"I'm tired of being mistaken for and compared to Kikyo."_ She thought to herself with renewed anger flaring like an out of control bonfire.

"_that one's new I never saw her get upset over something like that before." _He thought looking at her cautiously and decided to change the subject

"well cute or not I didn't want another fiancé. Pop prepare to DIE!" he yelled storming down the hall

Kagome began to chase after him "Hey! Ranma! Before you decide on murder being the best way to go can't we sit down and talk about it first!"

Ryoga stood there confused "fiancé…?" he whispered to himself and deciding he had to know what was going on he followed after the two.

**And there it folks PLEASE REVIEW! (flame are accepted and appreciated)**


	7. Not Gonna Lose

**Disclaimer: it's been forever since I last updated…(I'm sorry)  
Yeeeeaaaahhh…don't own it kay?**

"well cute or not I didn't want another fiancé. Pop prepare to DIE!" he yelled storming down the hall

Kagome began to chase after him "Hey! Ranma! Before you decide on murder being the best way to go can't we sit down and talk about it first!"

Ryoga stood there confused "fiancé…?" he whispered to himself and deciding he had to know what was going on he followed after the two.

Sitting at the table after Kagome yelled at him about assault being a federal offense and that Mr. S might have a good enough reason the drama began.

"so let me get this straight my dadand your dad were jock buddies?" Ranma asked eye twitching

"hmmmm… yeah basically." Kagome replied nonchalantly.

"and it was your dads Idea?" ranma asked with disbelief.

"yup my dads Idea one day when our fathers were watching us play 'catch and tackle' my father was thinking about an article he'd read something in the news paper on news on patterns in successful marriages going through good times and bad times and all that he saw how we got along so well he thought we would make a good couple"

"Yeah, okay but I'm not quite sure I understand all of this."

" I'm not done yet Ranma! You shouldn't interrupt people when there telling you things alright?" Kagome said shooting him a mildly peeved look

Not waiting for Ranma to answer she said "any way our dads went out to celebrate New Year's they got drunk and they somehow worked out some sort of arranged marriage thing between us."

Mr. S sat there sweating and hoping to god that his son wouldn't kill him he after all was drunk and wasn't quite thinking all that clearly.

Kagome could very well see that Ranma wasn't going to just leave it at that and took immediate action she slammed her hand s on the table standing up and grabbed Ranma by the back of his shirt "Come on, Ranma! You need to train me for that match with Kodachi!" and Kagome practically dragged him away fire in her eyes as she muttered "I'm not gonna lose, I'm not gonna lose, I'm not gonna lose."

"Wow fits you perfectly Kagome and it looks great on you it brings out the green in your eyes." Ranma said approvingly and suddenly noticed that he was talking like a girl.

"Thanks Ranma. By the way, what were you doing with a leotard in your closet?" Kagome said indicating the leotard she was wearing while picking up the ribbon getting ready to practice.

"Umm… well… its just, you know one of those things…" he tried to explain while laughing nervously

"Wait Ranma you haven't told her about-?" Ryoga began but was cut off by Kagome as she suddenly jumped "eep!"

Kagome zapped something or someone. Who had been feeling up behind. while she was waiting to see a perverted monk to receive two well deserved lumps on the head until she remembered were she was and saw what had been fondling her. That freaky old man from earlier. (she didn't hear or feel the zapping)

Ranma picked up the perverted old man and dropkicked him to who knows where "jeez the old freak pops up from out of nowhere!" Ranma sighed in annoyance.

"Umm... well any way…umm Ranma are you sure you know how to train me in martial arts rhythmic gymnastics? I mean…" Kagome asked nervously

"Relax. I've seen it before its not too hard to figure out… for most people any way first rule is no hand to hand you HAVE to use the tools. attacks not using the tools are illegitimate." He said picking up a ball a spinning it on a finger.

"I see…" Kagome said as she began to work the ribbon with ease as if she'd already practiced.

"Well, since it seems Ranma's got everything covered here I'll go find Kasumi she should know about this seeing that Kagomes probably going to be cooking." Ryoga said standing up ready to get lost somewhere in the dojo in his mission to find the oldest Tendo sister. Ranma nodded thinking '_I'm gonna have to go find Ryoga later and make sure he's okay and nothin's wrong… other than what's wrong with him already… hope fully he just finds himself locked in a closet or somthing' _and with that Ryoga went on his way.

Ranma then turned to Kagome "Umm… Kagome? How do you already know how to use that thing?" Ranma said indicating the ribbon with a hint of surprise in his voice

"Well I figure that as long as I keep my eye on what I'm doing carefully I should be able to keep from killing myself with the thing, and from the beginning, when I saw Kodachi about ready to kill me, I noticed how she moved her arm, if I'm not wrong a lot of it has to do with the movement of the wrists and being able to keep the ribbon from away from your body just enough so that you won't get tangled."

"well yeah but-" Kagome cut him off

"so being aware of what I'm doing I'm able to just move freely enough that I look like I actually know what I'm doing." Kagome smiled at Ranma

Ranma had to admit he was surprised by the Kagomes observations and assumptions

Kagome begins to wobble on one foot and she falls over with a "thump"

"Umm… Kagome would you like some help?" Ranma asks standing up

"yes please…" Kagome groaned while attempting to sit up

Ranma noticing Kagomes trouble sitting up, still a little disoriented from her fall, helped her to her feet.

She made it to her feet successfully but then lost her balance and fell forward into Ranmas chest "are you okay Kagome? you seem a bit… never mind."

"I'm fine, Ranma, just a little dizzy, thank you for your concern though." Kagome gave him a smile that seemed to make her glow.

"well you should probably sit down for awhile and I'll tell you about Kodachi and how to make sure that she doesn't win by default because you couldn't show due to injury." Ranma said with annoyance clearly painted on his face.

"Huh? I figure being careful not to hurt myself would work fine, right?"

"Umm… Kodachi doesn't play fair mostly she barely slips passed the rules and she'll literally try to kill you." Ranma had to admit he was surprised by Kagomes reaction or _lack_ of reaction as she just stared at him blankly.

"well…?" Kagome began

" 'well' what?" Ranma asked with a stupefied look on his face not that his jaw like fell to the floor or anything but he was defiantly confused by his old friend _"but then again, she never was the type of person to be smart enough to be scared."_ He thought as he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the Dojo and to the main house completely unaware of the danger Kagome was about to be placed in.

**What? Huh? Hey it's been quite awhile since I've updated hasn't it?**

**Umm…**

**WAAAAHHH! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! (teary eyed begging expression) pwease?**

**Reviews are much appreciated they let me know that people care and want more. **


	8. Tea

**Disclaimer: don't own Ranma ½ or Inuyasha so….**

THISISWHERETHISDISCLAIMERENDS

"well you should probably sit down for awhile and I'll tell you about Kodachi and how to make sure that she doesn't win by default because you couldn't show due to injury." Ranma said with annoyance clearly painted on his face.

"Huh? I figure being careful not to hurt myself would work fine, right?"

"Umm… Kodachi doesn't play fair mostly she barely slips passed the rules and she'll literally try to kill you." Ranma had to admit he was surprised by Kagomes reaction or _lack_ of reaction as she just stared at him blankly.

"Well…?" Kagome began

" 'well' what?" Ranma asked with a stupefied look on his face not that his jaw like fell to the floor or anything but he was defiantly confused by his old friend _"but then again, she never was the type of person to be smart enough to be scared."_ He thought as he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the Dojo and to the main house completely unaware of the danger Kagome was about to be placed in

"Ranma…"Akane began but stopped at the site of Ranma carrying Kagome But cautiously continued once he set Kagpme down at the table.

"I'm back… what are you two up to?" her look was cautious which Ranma was not used to so he was a bit scared at the moment but luckily Kagome answered for him

"oh I got dizzy during practice and Ranma carried me" Kagome said smiling dispersing the quickly tensing atmosphere.

"oh…" was Akane's reply the blank look on her face affirmed Ranmas earlier assumptions about Akane's assumptions that she was expecting something else.

"do you want me to make you some tea, it the new stuff that Kasumi was talking about earlier last night."

"Oh really?" Ranma said eyes a bit brighter glad the subject had changed "go make some… while I go find Ryoga and drag him back here so he dosen't get lost for too long and drown in the bath tub or something…wait a minute that would be you 'hammer girl'." he smirked as he began his search for the undoubtedly lost Ryoga

"WHO ASKED YOU RANMA!" Akane screamed after him

Kagome looked up at Akane with a slightly surprised look "you don't know how to swim Akane?"

Akane shook her head with a blush

Kagome smiled at Akane "want me to teach you?"

Now Akane looked completely taken aback_ 'so she hasn't fallen for him yet?'_

"you do realize you're asking his fiancée right?"Akane asked

"and…?your point is…?" Kagome trailed off with question when Akane didn't reply she simply sighed and said "look… just because I'm engaged to him doesn't mean I'm madly in love with him or any thing…"she giggled as Akane actually shook her head as if to shake off her shock only for her to stare shocked yet again at Kagome

"**wait!** The person you're engaged to is _Ranma_?" Akane said anger beginning to rise Kagome used to dealing with a constantly angry Hanyou ignored her anger and said thoughtfully "oh, I didn't tell you it was Ranma did I? but what does that have to do with me teaching you to swim?" kagome asked genuinely comfused.

'_is this girl serious!'_ Akane thought flabbergasted

"well it will improve me as competition against you, even if only by a little bit" Akane said still confused

"Akane… are you in love with Ranma?" Kagome asked

"WHAT! N-NO! O-O-OF COURSE NOT!" Akane screamed beat red.

"well than I don't see any problem… and even if you did love him I only have a slight crush on him that's worth as much as the penny for my thoughts." She threw in the last part for Akane's benefit.

"so wait you _are_ interested in him?" Akane asked feeling her jealousy begin rise.

"a little but whether that will go any farther or not I will have to wait and see but in the end Ranma will make the choice hopefully using his heart and I can't change his decision."

Akane was getting a bit uncomfortable about Kagome words of reason rather than fighting with her like his other fiancées would "but…" she was just plain confused now

"look I don't know about whoever else likes him but I just have a crush it no big deal."kagome said setting her head on the table.

Forgetting about making tea for the moment Akane sat down across from kagome

"you sure do take it lightly."Akane said absently thinking about how it seems that it couldn't more than crushes for his other fiancées either.

"Akane I've had crushes before and I know its nothing but a crush what I'm looking for is _love _L O V E true love between a man and a woman Husband and wife not the kind of thing where a girl-thinks-this-guy-is-hot-and-nice-and-therefore-it-must-be-love no, no, no, wrong! I want love!"

"wow you're younger than all the others and you're _still_ more realistic!" Akane beamed at Kagome "and I'd love for you to teach me to swim!"

Kagome could see the excitement coming off of Akane in waves. "okay you go make the tea and we'll set up a schedule."

Meanwhile in the bathroom

I don't care that you have a cramp Mr.P I am not jumping in the tub and turning into a girl just to get you out…"

P-chan replys "oink oink grunt oink."

"What! You no good!"

"splash!"

Well let's just say Ranma ran into some trouble

Ranma came out of the bathroom wet and dripping

"Ranma I thought you went to look for Ryoga not take a bath." Kagome chided

"yeah I found him in the bath." Ranma grumbled

"you found him in the bath and you suddenly decided you wanted to take a bath?" Kagome questioned

It took him a second but Ranma finally caught what she was hinting "WAIT! WHAT!"

Kagome couldn't help her giggle at his flustered expression.

"KAGOME! THAT'S…!"

"okay what were you doing then?" Kagome asked with a smirk that could bring men to their knees a smirk she hasn't used since she was little (that wasn't nearly as alluring as it was cute when she was small)

Ranma saw her little playfully mischievous smirk and knew she was kidding

"For your information Ryoga just splashed me" Ranma huffed knowing kagome had gotten exactly what she wanted and knew she won this round it was sort of like an unofficial game

Wow he really soaked you!...by splashing you?" she asked incredulously "that wouldn't completely soak you."

"The tea's ready!" Akane called exiting the kitchen carrying the tea with Kasumi right behind her

"oh it smell's wonderful what in it?" kagome sipped her tea than suddenly dropped it and it spilled every where

"Kagome what wrong?" Akane asked concerned

" I should've known sassafras tea is a new fad isn't it?" kagome asked weakly

"so… why just… Ranma where are you going?" Akane changed her question as Ranma got up and ran

"probably to call for help you see I'm badly allergic to sassafras so…" kagome felt dizzy and laid down to rest.

"KAGOME!" was the last thing kagome heard before she woke up to the smell of okonomiyaki

"Huh…?" Kagome began to sit up and she had no Idea where she was until Ranma walked in but the room still didn't look farmiliar

"oh, Kagome, good. you're awake… for a while you had me worried it's a good thing Akane found those allergy shots in your backpack." Ranma said sitting down next to her and set down a box that said 'Ucchan's Okonomiyaki'

"I talked to a doctor said you might be a little weak for awhile and decided to get you something to give you energy… you see there have been times when I wouldn't stop training for hours and hours to the point that I actually forget to eat so Ucchan made a super okonomiyaki especially for me with all your proteins, energy, iron, fats, carbs, etc. that is perfect for a really long hard workout hopfully with this it will help you recover faster." Ranma sad as he opened the box not giving he time to reply before he shoved a piece in her mouth

Once Kagome swallowed before Ranma could force more in her mouth she said

"I'm not so weak I can't feed myself." She sounded indignant at any implication thet she couldn't feed herself even though she almost died over a cup of tea.

Ranma knew she wouldn't let anybody feed her but herself so he got up and left not knowing of the danger that was about to befall poor Kagome.

**Dun dun dun**

**Please R&R** ^_^


	9. worry

**DISCLAIMER: I'm fairly certain every one already knows I own only the Idea not the series for either Ranma or Inuyasha.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranma got up and quickly left the room on the word 'sassafras' being uttered from the young woman he immediately got up to go search through her back pack and he realized why she was practically falling into her back pack earlier, it was like 'Mary Poppins bottomless purse' he searched for a while until he realized… _'what is it I'm supposed to be looking for anyway?!'_

Akane came up behind him after a while of trying to wake Kagome "Ranma what's going on Kagome's not waking up…!"

"She's really allergic to sassafras, just touching the stuff makes her swell up." He regarded Akane and asked "what kind of medicine does a person take for allergies when they suddenly have an accident with-" Ranma cut himself off when Akane practically dove into kagome bag.

"Akane! What are you doing?" Ranma asked almost incredulously.

"I'm looking for allergy shots Ranma I need you to get something that's good for recovering strength. Food will help delude the tea hopefully." Akane said "AH-HA! Found it!" Akane said suddenly and victoriously.

Ranma left right then leaving Akane stick kagome with that needle he never was fond of getting shots and he wasn't about to be the one to give them to one of his best friends

'_So… Ucchans Okonomiyaki or cat café?' _ He asked himself. He thought about it for a moment "I think I'll go to Ucchan's. Shampoo's at the cat café and well… its Shampoo it wouldn't be good for her to find out about kagome… and Ucchan did make that new special recipe okonomiyaki for me that's supposed to be energizing with all the carb's sugars, fats and proteins and such." _'That would help kagome get better faster and if luck is on our side, give her enough energy to continue her training.'_ And with that he turned towards Ucchans Okonomiyaki with purpose content in the knowledge that his friend would be okay and that Akane didn't hate her and would take good care of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akane stared at the syringe nervously _'I'm glad I found this but… now I have to stick her with it…"_ she looked at the girl lying there innocently _'maybe this would be easier if she was Shampoo, or Kodachi I wouldn't mind stabbing them too much, but this is a girl I actually like and-' _Akanes thoughts cut off when she heard Kagomes harsh breathing and then noticed her face turning red and she was sweating.

She moved to put the needle right at her arm but couldn't find it in her heart to stab her. ' if she were Shampoo or Kodachi…" than Akane tried to imagine Kagome as shampoo closing her eyes she held Kagomes arm and slowly slid the needle in to her arm and injected the fluid and slowly pulled it out and then Akane looked at the needle than at Kagome and sighed in relief she dropped the syringe and left it on the floor.

She picked kagome up and carried her to her own room and on the way up she noticed Kagomes coloring turning back to normal and her temperature begin to cool and she let out another sigh of relief she walked down the hall to the end to stand before a door with a duck on it with the name 'Akane' she had a little trouble opening the door around kagome being that she was still holding her but she managed she walked into the room and set Kagome on the bed, and although Akane knew kagome wasn't awake to hear, said "you should rest here for awhile I'll call to come take a look at you." and with that Akane closed the door and left to the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranma was sitting and waiting for Ucchan to finish the okonomiyaki not really paying attention to what she was saying but remembering the first time he saw kagome encounter sassafras.

**-Flashback-**

"_Root beer?" little kagome asked tilting her head looking at the bottled drink Ranma was holding_

_they were taking a break from training and were sitting on the shrine steps (being that the shrine grounds were so large and spacious it was ideal for training)kagome was drinking her OJ while Ranma was drinking root beer._

"_you've never had root beer? You should try it, its good." Ranma grinned._

"_well I would but I'm too young for beer…" kagome said looking at her friend_

"_It's not that type of beer Kagome!" he laughed "it's a type of soda, here try some!" he said offering her the bottle _

_Kagome stared at the bottle in his hand uncertainly and reached out to take it. Kagome took a sip and said "That _is_ good! Its…" kagome went quiet._

"_Kagome? You okay?" little Ranma asked as kagome raised a hand to her throat and began coughing._

"_I… can't… breath…" Kagome said barely managing to make noise at all._

_Kagome got dizzy and her head was resting on Ranmas shoulder "KAGOME!" he yelled in alarm as she began to change color and temperature._

_Mrs. H heard Ranma and rushed out and got the story from Ranma and got the situation quickly under control and then proceeded to tell Ranma that her daughter wasn't going to be able to play with him for the rest of the day and Ranma decided that he would stop drinking root beer if he wasn't going to be allowed to play with kagome but was it really that bad he had talked to his dad and he said beer and root beer were different and he wouldn't get in trouble for drinking root beer, but of course his dad was pretty dumb ,maybe he shouldn't listen to him so much._

**-End Flashback-**

They were such little kids back then it wasn't until the day after that he truly under stood the situation

Ukyo just finished the okonomiyaki saying "made especially for you Ranma honey!" she said lightly blushing and boxing the food "enjoy!" he nodded absently taking the box still not really paying attention worrying about kagome and he headed out the door having already paid he didn't have to worry about waiting any longer as he made his way back to the Tendo dojo. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Tofu just finished giving the unconscious Kagome a checkup

"well how is she?" Akane asked worried about her new friend.

"oh she'll be fine Akane she just needs some time to recover that's all, but I will tell you it could have been pretty bad if you hadn't found those allergy shots although she may be a little weak." Dr. Tofu said smiling at the concerned girl

Akane sighed in relief glad she hadn't killed the girl. "it was just a cup of tea…" she said quietly

"yes well the strangest things can be dangerous you often learn such things as a doctor" the doctor continued to smile

Akane had asked Kasumi to stay in the kitchen during Kagome's examination Kasumi was confused but did as Akane asked

"do want to stay over for dinner I'm sure Kagome would like to thank you for giving her a check up."

"Thanks for the offer Akane, but I have to get back to the clinic." he said leaving out of the room.

"Okay maybe I can bring Kagome over to meet you later." Akane suggested

"sounds good, I look forward to meeting her." He smiled again and with that he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranma was about half way back to the dojo when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head that was very familiar.

Face down on the ground, he had to wonder, why this always happened to him and how to hide the fact that he has yet again another fiancée from the crazy homicidal, overzealous, Amazon who as always just used his head as a landing pad for her bike.

"Ranma! Airen!" Ranma groaned at the chipper young woman knowing this could not end well. As he jumped to his feet flinging shampoo and her bike off of him and made a mad dash to the Dojo knowing he'd be paying for this all later but for now he'd just be thankful he's a hell of a lot faster than her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranma arrived at the house to see Akane sitting at the table looking slightly anxious

"Akane? How's Kagome?" Ranma asked

Akane turned to see Ranma standing there with a box of okonomiyaki "Dr. Tofu said she'd be all right just need's some rest and might be a bit weak for awhile. She asleep in my room right now. "

Ranma let out a sigh of relief he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Well I guess I'll just take this to her." he said holding up the box of okonomiyaki.

When he got there he was relieved to see her awake and uncooperative when he tried to feed her himself it was nice to know she was alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And there you have it (sorry it took so long to update but recently life has been a real butt-monkey to me!)**


	10. Attack of the Killer Fiancee's Pt1

**Disclaimer: anybody else having allergy problems I know I am I don't I've ever sneezed so much in my life! **

**But either way this is a fanfiction as in I am a **_**fan**_** of Ranma ½ and Inuyasha I do not own them.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome, feeling much better after a few hours of rest, got up and was about to leave the room when her instincts, that were a result of constant attacks on her by demons in the feudal era, began to scream at her and she immediately dodged an attack from an oddly familiar woman sporting, a green leotard, black cloak, a big wooden mallet, black hair and lavender eyes, that held a insane gleam in them.

"Kodachi…" Kagome was suddenly reminded of Ranma's earlier warning of the crazy girl.

'_Because you couldn't show due to injury."_

" _Kodachi doesn't play fair mostly she barely slips passed the rules and she'll literally try to kill you."_

" _Kodachi tends to try to hurt anyone she's going to fight not long before the match so she can win by default."_

Kagome held a rather dead pan look on her face _"what did Kikyo _do_ to give me such bad karma?! next time I see her, SHE'S GETTING SMACKED! I don't care what Inuyasha says!"_

"What's your problem!?" Kagome yelled at the gymnast.

"Problem I don't know what you mean." Kodachi says lifting the mallet and preparing to swing at her again.

Kagome, dodging another swing, called out "oh yes, of course not! Because it's normal for people to suddenly pop up out of nowhere and just randomly start swinging mallets and attacking people!" _"Demons yes humans no, especially not in this era. (Except demons rarely use mallets) ' _She thought wryly with annoyance

"Kagome! What's wrong?!" Akane yelled bursting in with Ranma right behind her.

"Kodachi!" she growled out. Impressing Kagome at her growl. _'Am I sure she doesn't hold any demon blood at all?'_

"What are you doing here?" Akane snarled out thorough gritted teeth.

"Just checking out the competition…" Kodachi said moving to attack Akane.

Before Akane could doge or Ranma, react Kagome quickly pulled Akane out of the way, like she had done for Shippo at least a hundred times.

"Uh… thanks."Akane said still feeling slightly weird by the still seemingly odd situation with Ranma's most recent fiancée.

"it's nothing." Kagome replied absently to Akane as she watched Ranma take care of Kodachi

"believe me now?" Ranma asked Kagome.

"I never doubted you…" Kagome said as stared at the black rose petals and out the window (Kodachis escape route) giving him a look that for some reason made him feel a bit stupid.

Ranma scratched the back of his head "well that was the kind of thing I was talking about."

"Okay, well I'm feeling a lot better now, you ready for more practice?" she asked grinning

he smirked back at her "sure."

The began to leave for the dojo "hey I'll help." Akane called following after them.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranma and Akane just stared at the girl in front of them and the large object.

"Kagome…" Ranma began

"What it's not an illegal tool right?" Kagome asked with a self satisfied grin

"Well… no, it's legal but…"Akane said slightly dazed and wondering where she even _got _the thing and how she would even _pick it up_…

"Kagome can you even _pick that up_?" Ranma asked

"Ranma I wouldn't have gotten it if I couldn't pick it up." Kagome smirked smugly at him picking up the giant club and swinging it down wards (Kagome had used Hiraikotsu a few times usually just to hit people. Miroku and Inuyasha mostly, so she could could manage a giant club.)

To Ranma it honestly looked like it could do even _more_ damage than Ukyo's giant spatula.

Then he watched Kagome throw it and it created a crack in the outer wall surrounding the house and dojo.

Ranma raised his eyebrows "not too bad." Akane also had to admit she was fairly impressed.

Kagome smirked feeling proud of herself she's a resourceful girl and she came up with some Ideas for 'tools'.

Kagome put oddly distributed weights in the ball so it would move oddly and Kodachi wouldn't be able to predict its movements' she also had a ball that would light up brightly and temporarily mess with Kodachis vision

She added weights to the rope too so if she managed to wrap it around Kodachi or something it would defiantly weigh her down.

She painted lines on the ribbon for an optical illusion that makes it appear shorter then it is in reality so Kodachi would be slow on dodging.

she also has rubber and elastic hoops so she can bend and stretch it into any shape she wants (she has several of those so she can have different amounts of resistance.)

Akane and Ranma had to admit it was creative and pure genius! Kagome was resourceful.

Ranma was playing with the ball trying to see if he could predict the way it moved and defiantly had trouble he had been hit several times but it had also gone in random directions if anything it would _at least_ throw Kodachi off.

But of course these where just back up tools, Kagome believed in not stooping to Kodachis level if it could be helped. Kagome walked back into the dojo and put the giant club down as she set about practicing with the regular tools Akane found herself enjoying watching Kagome practice, but that mostly because she imagined her using those moves to beat up Kodachi.

Ranma saw this smirk on Akanes face and had to wonder why it was there "what's with the smile?" Ranma asked sitting down beside her.

"I don't know I just imagined Kodachi getting her butt kicked by Kagome. I'd more than _love_ to see that!" she watched her fiancés face bloom with a smile of its own. The thought was satisfying.

"Kagome, how about taking a break it's been two hours right?" he asked having recently been told about how kagome planned on teaching Akane to swim and Akane accepting he was pleasantly surprised by the quickly forming friendship between the two he won't have to worry about these two fighting but it probably didn't hurt that he and kagome were more friends than anything else and only fiancés in name.

"sure." Kagome smiled slipping on a pair of pants borrowed from Akane. (being that she was only wearing a leotard.)

All three made their way towards the main house and Kagome began explaining the basics of swimming and how she was going to start lessons "…you see a lot of swimming has to do with breath control."

"Huh? Why are you talking about swimming? Akane can't swim." Ranma butted-in.

"Oh well that's why I'm explaining it to her and planning to give her lessons."Kagome smiled at Akane receiving a smile in return.

Ranma's eyes widened "you plan to teach her? Look we already tried that. It didn't work."

"Yes, I was told she was being taught by an asylum escapee. The insane usually aren't very proficient teachers and from the sounds of it she nearly got killed." Kagome grinned "I _assure _you I will do much better."

They sat down and Akane went to make some ,hopefully, less lethal, tea for the three of them to drink while they took a break.

"are you sure you want to teach Akane to swim she's Pretty much hopeless in a lot of things all she really has is brute strength." Ranma said propping his head up on a hand

"Ranma, I honestly don't think you give her enough credit she has a strong will and that will defiantly help but you also have to remember that the ways she's been trying to learn were unconventional at _best_ and just downright wrong I think she needs help with breath control that _is_ after all a big part of what keeps someone above water." She smiled at her _would-be_ fiancé sitting across from her as Akane brought the tea in.

"Kagome took a quick sniff of it." And gave is a wary look.

"its regular green tea." Akane said noticing the way Kagome was looking at it

'okay…" kagome said still a bit wary but took a sip.

From down the hall way came a young woman wearing traditional okonomiyaki chief attire with a bandolier filled with smaller spatulas to match with the bigger one she carried strapped to her back although the young woman overlooked everyone in the room except for Ranma she was immeadeatly at his side and apologizing "Ranma I'm _so_ sorry_,_ it was only _after_ you left that I realized I used the wrong sauce on the okonomiyaki I hope it still tasted alright!"

Kagome immediately picked up that the young woman meant the okonomiyaki Ranma had brought back for her earlier today "Oh there was nothing wrong with it! It was actually some of the best okonomiyaki I've ever had!" kagome assured the young woman who only seemed to take notice of her when she began to speak.

Kagome immediately took an uneasy note of the look on the new girls face. 'you…" she began in a foreboding but calm voice "ate that Okinomiyaki…" her voice began to rise in volume and pitch "that I made for my…" her face contorted into pure rage "RANMA-HONEY!?" She screamed and swung her giant spatula at Kagome who barely got out of the way in time. "Yikes!"

Kagome looked up at the young woman from the hole that she had made in the floor "Ukyo! What are you doing!" Ranma yelled.

"Don't defend this little hussy I _know_ you Ranma-honey and you would _never_ share your food with anyone!" Ukyo glared at Kagome who had taken a second to grasp the situation but managed.

she quickly whipped out the rope from her training and held it above her head as Ukyo swung the spatula down at her again effectively blocking it and Kagome looked past Ukyo to Ranma "listen for now I'm to run but later I had_ better_ get an explanation from you." Kagome glared at her 'fiancé' and then ran with an angry okonomiyaki chef on her heels.

"Ranma! What just happened?!" Akane in all honesty was confused

"I… don't really know… wait…" Ranma remembered

_"made especially for you Ranma honey!"_

'_she said that right before she gave to me, damn."_

**Poor Kagome can never catch a break *sighs* poor girl.**

**Anyways reviews are food for the plot bunnies and only YOU can keep them fed so take a few seconds out of your day and review while I continue to try and get over my spring allergies. **

**And in case anybody wants to beta feel free to let me know. *sneeze* **


End file.
